


Beach Day Part 2

by EighthSpan



Series: Beach Day [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Sex, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthSpan/pseuds/EighthSpan
Summary: Robin seeks out Panne to repay his perceived debt to her, before the night is over.





	Beach Day Part 2

Dusk was creeping in, and the vacationing Shepards were beginning to disperse as their festivities wound down. Packing up the leftover food after the final round of barbecuing, Gregor and Stahl stashed the grilled meats and vegetables in chests bound with ice enchantments, keeping the supplies fresh. Miriel and Ricken put on a brief firework display, using a clever combination of wind and fire magic to create dazzling bursts of color against the backdrop of the starry night sky. Despite their competitive natures, Cordelia and Sully finally agreed to a truce in their volleyball contests, agreeing that there was no winner after the long day of competition.

Bellies comfortably full and feet comfortably sore, the beachgoers finally began to retire to their respective cabins and huts. Robin had been fortunate enough to receive a cabin all to himself, yet he stood near the shoreline, sandals planted in the sand as the waves rolled onto the beach, stopping just a few inches from where he stood.

Humming in discontentment, Robin frowned, furrowing his brow and placing his chin between his thumb and index finger. He wasn't dissatisfied with the day at the beach - certainly not - but he found himself in the all-too-familiar situation of not knowing what to do next.

Every one of his swirling thoughts wormed its way to Panne, of course. Panne, the beautiful Taguel...and now, a casual lover? It was still hard to grasp, how casual and straightforward she had been about it all. But perhaps there was something to that easy, open nature towards sex and love.

The bonds of passion make a tribe stronger, she had said. In truth, that was something he had already known, but simply never considered. How else had the Shepards made it this far, if not for the strength of their bonds? Bonds of camaraderie and shared struggle rather than those of passion, but bonds all the same. Perhaps this would ultimately benefit him and all of those relying on his tactics.

It could certainly explain why Robin had spotted more than one couple retreating to a cabin to share the night together...

Sighing, Robin let his arms fall to his side as he shook his head and chuckled to himself. He had no doubt that he was overthinking things, as usual. If Panne could hear his inner monologue, she would probably clap him on the head and tell him to stop worrying so much.

Sometimes, things really were as simple as they appeared. Panne had given him an enormous, unexpected favor. One he had yet to return. And whether it was his reputation as a Grandmaster or simply his masculine pride, he could not rest until he had shown her his gratitude.

Planting his feet in the sand and doing a determined about-face, Robin's lips curled upwards into a smile as he began to stride off towards the dark edge of the forest, where he knew he would find Panne.

**********

"Finally," Panne sighed, her smile betraying her enthusiasm. "I was wondering if you were going to spend all night thinking on that beach. Leave it to a human to overcomplicate something so simple."

"I suppose I just had to remind myself that not everything needs to be a grand scheme," Robin smiled, glancing around the area as the pair arrived at his cabin. Panne may not have been interested who saw them walking together, but Robin still preferred a degree of privacy. Nobody seemed to be around, so Robin opened the door to his beachfront cabin and cocked his head inside.

"After you," he invited her.

"Making me go first so you can admire my rear again, no doubt," she smiled, brushing her fingers against Robin's chest as she strode inside, adding an exaggerated swing to her hips that accentuated the delightful curves of her femininity. 

"Keep your voice down," Robin hushed, unable to stifle a small chuckle. "And it wasn't something that I planned...but it's certainly a plus."

Quietly glancing around one last time, Robin shut and locked the door before holding up one hand, tracing his fingers around in a metered pattern. Light followed the movements of his fingers, forming arcane sigils that briefly glowed before evaporating.

"Soundproofing spell," Robin explained, answering Panne's question without having to turn to see it on her face. "We can hear outside, but no sound will escape from inside."

"Clever," Panne nodded, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and crossing her legs. "Although, I would have expected that a man-spawn would have preferred to boldly announce that he was about to bed a female."

"That's just immaturity, regardless of species," Robin sniffed. "I've always thought such things should be kept between partners."

"Partners," Panne repeated. "Is that what we are?"

Robin blinked, uncertain what greater question she carried behind her tone. "I mean...did you have a better definition?"

"I suppose not," Panne nodded. "But we didn't come here to test our vocabularies, did we?"

"No, we did not," Robin grinned.

"So, tactician," Panne smiled, rising to her feet and sashaying towards him, "what plan do you have in mind for me?"

"A simple one," Robin said, shrugging off his coat and beginning to undo his shirt. "But a very effective one."

Due to her transforming nature, Panne wore little clothing, and took only a few seconds to strip her garments off, revealing a lithe and powerful body. Her animal fur served as kind of an outline, highlighting her body. Her small bunny-tail barely stuck out from behind her body, gently bobbing up and down in anticipation.

Robin smiled as he admired her body, taking in her wide hips and her pert breasts. Finally removing his shirt, he chose to leave his pants on for the moment, and stepped forward to embrace Panne, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and gently guiding her backwards.

"I believe I have a debt to repay," he explained. "Just lie back and let me express my gratitude."

Humming aloud, Panne kept her eyes locked with his as she sat back down on the bed. Robin took a moment to press his lips against her, massaging her breasts with one of his hands at the same time. Then he grabbed one of the pillows from the bed, placing it down on the floor while drawing another arcane pattern with his fingers. An odd glow coated his knees before fading away.

"More magic?" Panne happily sighed as Robin knelt down in front of the bed, kneeling at eye-level with her lower half.

"Shielding spell," Robin replied. "Lets me kneel on the floor without getting uncomfortable."

Arching an eyebrow at her, Robin flashed a confident smirk as he placed his hands onto Panne's shins. He pressed his fingertips into her, making circular motions and massaging her as his hands slowly crept upwards. His slow massage advanced over her knees and finally wound their way to her thighs, before he gently gripped her legs and spread them apart.

"Finally," Panne sighed, her smile growing as Robin finally exposed her sopping entrance. "And n-"

Whatever Panne intended to ask slipped away as she gave a surprised yelp, instinctively trying to close her legs as Robin darted forward and dipped his tongue inside of her.

"Gods!" she exclaimed, relaxing the pressure her thighs were exerting on her partner's head. "I...ungh, I didn't think you would be so...sudden!"

Panne let out a heavenly moan, arching her back and leaning against the wall of the cabin as Robin began to eat her out.

"That's how surprise attacks work," Robin chuckled, pausing to catch his breath. "They don't work if you expect them!"

He wasted no time in resuming his ministrations, using his fingers to spread and massage Panne's thighs as his tongue lapped at her entrance. Panne's neck craned towards the ceiling as she released more blissful moans, her hands moving down to Robin's head. Her fingers made circles atop him, mimicking the massaging motions that he was using on her.

The two began to find a mutual rhythm. Robin experimented at finding what Panne liked best, drawing invisible patterns and letters with his tongue. He found that she tightened her grip on his head and pressed him deeper into her when he went a bit slower, so he adjusted his pattern to match her tastes. The rigid tent in his pants was a growing source of discomfort, but he ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

Just as his tongue was beginning to tire, Panne's moans reached their sweetest peak yet, and she squirmed even more fiercely than before.

"G-gods!" Panne moaned. "Robin, I...I can't..."

Robin said nothing, looking up at her as he doubled the intensity of his efforts, finally pushing her over the edge. Panne let out a single cry that grew in pitch before falling back down, echoing the movements of her body as she seized up before falling back down, utterly wracked with pleasure.

"Now that was quite the sound," Robin grinned. "Judging by that moan, I think that makes us even?"

"You need not feel obligated to keep a tally," Panne sighed. "But...yes. I always knew that you had a skilled tongue, tactician, but...not to such a degree!"

"That was wonderful," she added with a tired smile.

"Glad to be of assistance," Robin chuckled.

Panne's eyes fell lower, resting on the sizable bulge in his pants. Her smile grew wider, and she quickly sat up, scooting back over to the edge of the bed and wrapping her hands around his waist. She wasted no time in undoing his belt and tugging down his pants, helping him take off his undergarments and tossing them aside.

She let out a long groan as her eyes set upon his erect cock, licking her lips in an unfettered display of sexual need.

"Such a spectacular manhood," she cooed, wrapping her hand around it and beginning to jerk back and forth. "I did not get enough time to admire it before."

"We've got plenty of time now," Robin sighing, relaxed by her stroking. "But something tells me that both of us would rather skip the foreplay right now."

"You are right," Panne agreed. "My instincts...they run wild. I can barely control myself."

Nimbly pivoting around, Panne turned towards the wall and leaned onto all fours, pressing her head against the bed as she raised her ass towards him. Her fingers reached around her hips, spreading her dripping heat aside and completely exposing herself to her partner.

"Take me," she commanded. "Now, Robin, before I pounce you and pin you to the floor..."

He needed no further invitation. Grabbing her ass with both of his hands, Robin gave a mighty thrust and pushed himself inside of her. The pair moaned out together, intimately connected for the first time. Robin's grip unconsciously tightened as he soaked in the blissful feeling of being inside Panne, his cock enveloped in her warm tightness. He kept pushing, slower this time, until he finally hilted and completely buried his manhood inside of her.

Panne wasted no time in reacting, pushing her ass back against his groin and shaking her hips, grinding together with him. She couldn't resist biting her lip, feeling incredible satisfaction at the sensation of finally being filled with Robin's throbbing cock. It had been so, so long since she had been able to so freely indulge in such wild pleasure, and she laughed as her partner began to return her affections.

"I have craved you," Panne moaned, turning around to look at Robin, "all day..."

Grinning, he gradually pulled out of her, causing Panne to whine in dismay. Then, he thrust his hips back towards hers, before pulling out again and repeating the process. Like a jackhammer, he slowly built up speed before finding a suitably vigorous pace, slamming into her with verve.

Panne wasn't the only one waiting. With his feelings of obligation out of the way, they were free to enjoy themselves, and Robin loosed a blissful groan as pleasure mounted inside him.

Gods, Panne's body was impossibly perfect. With every thrust, Robin found something new to admire, something new to direct his attention to. How the way her ass jiggled with every impact, how incredibly soft her fur felt against his naked skin, how her breasts swayed back and forth as he fucked her...he dug his fingers in tighter against Panne's hips, fingernails gently raking against her skin as he delighted in how their bodies intertwined so well.

Groans of pleasure, needy whispers, and the sounds of slapping flesh swiftly filled the room, safely contained by the soundproofing magic. Content to place his trust in his magic, Robin gave a lustful growl as he neared his breaking point.

"I can sense your need," Panne gasped after a particularly violent thrust. "Your beating heart, your burning desire...Give it to me! Hold nothing back, I can take it!"

With a primal roar, he thrust himself as deep inside Panne as he could possibly go, arching his back as he hit his peak. Twitching and spasming, his cock erupted, spewing his load into her deepest and most intimate parts. She groaned louder than ever before, looking back at him as he came inside of her, clenching her muscles around him even tighter to strengthen and prolong his orgasm.

Finally, his rolling climax subsided, and he fell forward with a sputtering gasp, bracing himself against the wall so as to avoid collapsing on top of her. The pair awkwardly flopped onto their sides, interlocking one of their hands and looking at each other.

"W-wow," Robin breathed. "Just...wow. Give me a second..."

"Such a bestial cry," she giggled. "You mate well...for a man-spawn."

"Oh my," Panne smiled when she felt her partner's hardness poking against her thighs again. "You're far from finished, I see."

"Neither are you," he countered. "You didn't cum, back there."

"You needn't be so competitive," Panne frowned.

The pair locked eyes, and their gaze lingered for longer than either realized. Finally breaking away, Panne's cheeks flushed with an unexpected heat as Robin averted his gaze.

"Robin," Panne said softly, forgetting her teasing tone, "I want to look at you. I want to mate as...as you humans do."

She didn't voice the thought behind her request, but she didn't need to. Robin could tell, for he was starting to have the same thought. For now, they were partners, but...maybe they could be more than that, too.

Nodding, Robin got up and moved in front of her, taking hold of Panne's legs and dragging her a little closer to him. Smiling as she took his cock in her hand, she lined up his manhood with her entrance before wrapping her legs around his rear and pulling him into her.

Things immediately felt different. This was not the wild, rough sex they had been indulging in before. This was slower - more gentle, every action feeling more deliberate. Panne felt out of place, her gaze and emotions wavering into an expression of uncertainty as she gazed into Robin's eyes.

"Panne," Robin said quietly, pausing for a moment. "I've...I've admired you for a long time. I...well, I don't really have a name for what I'm feeling right now, but...I don't want tonight to be a one-time thing."

His words brought her comfort, and Panne's lips curled upwards into a smile. She reached her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling his head down towards hers and embracing him in a long, deep kiss.

"Let us save the words for later," she hushed him. "And let our hearts guide us."

Somewhere, deep down, Robin realized that he probably should have asked her if it was a safe night. But he was too deep in the moment to care, and hey, sometimes it was fun to make reckless decisions.

So he resumed his efforts, thrusting into her and making them moan together. He cradled his neck against hers and shivered as she bit his earlobe, wrapping her legs around him even more tightly and pressing her heels into him.

Gods, it was more than just her that was perfect, it was the moment. So...private. So intimate, just for the two of them. All of their worries were banished here, with only their passion remaining. As the pressure built within him, threatening to explode once more, Robin finally let go and fully gave himself over to the moment.

Finally, Panne cried out, seizing up and pulling her lover into her, desperate for as much contact with him as possible. The contractions caused by Panne's orgasms were the extra stimulus he needed, and he grunted as he fell into his own climax. Unconsciously arching his back, Robin pressed his lips to Panne's as he erupted, spilling his seed inside of her once again and ensuring that her womb was thoroughly flooded with his warmth. 

Their moans and kissing grew softer and less intense, until they finally collapsed into a blissful, messy heap, smiling and stroking the other's head as they fell asleep together.

This would be their last night at the beach together, but only the first of many nights together.

**********  
A/N: This was a commissioned work, the second of what the commissioner intends to be a three part series. Feel free to contact me if you are interested in a commission of your own.

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! Until next time.


End file.
